The 10 Problems With Jisbon
by Meganelixabethh
Summary: This is a story about how Jane and Lisbon get together and how they defeat the problems they face. I suck at summeries so just ignore me and read the story :P
1. Problem 1: Telling Each Other

**First of all a massive thankyou to reig for giving me the idea for the beggining of this tale, i hope i did your idea justice**

**Secondly i hope you all enjoy the story and dont forget to reveiw!**

**Thirdly i wish to place a blanket disclaimer over everything written here and everything that will be written here **

**thankyou for listening and on with the tale...**

* * *

"Jane! Get your ass in my office right this very second!" Lisbon shouted down the corridor of the CBI building. Strangely enough Jane was happy to hear the sound of her voice, even if it was filled with anger and annoyance; so his heart lightened when he rounded the last corner and skipped through her door. Even now, after years of knowing her and seeing her every day, she still caught him off guard. Her raven black hair was waving freely over her delicate shoulders, framing her pale heart shaped face; even though everything about her was beautiful her eyes still took his breath away. Attention grabbing emerald green that flashed and changed with emotion, and right now they looked like lightning storms. Full of power and strength that he found incredibly endearing. Little did he know Lisbon was having a hard time concentrating too. His strong masculine face with that handsome bronzing always caught Lisbon's sense of beauty, but she was truly enraptured by his eyes, as he was with hers. So different from her own, they were a calming deep blue that still held a haunted and sad look, but she had noticed that had started to lift recently and she couldn't help but hope it was because of her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she demanded, shoving her feelings to one side with unwavering professionalism

"I was keeping you safe. I was keeping all of you safe." He replied calmly, also leaving his feelings in a corner of his mind that was still not fully involved in the argument.

Jane had recently gone out on a whim to try and catch Red John, and was winning the battle. He had left Lisbon and the rest of his team out of it, going on his own to keep his family safe. But Lisbon wasn't seeing his actions as chivalrous, just plain stupid and selfish. Not to mention the fact she was very annoyed at the assumption that she was a scared little girl that always needed looking after. She wasn't. She had left that place a very long time ago and didn't plan on going back.

"I don't need looking after, Jane. I'm a cop. I can look after myself." she replied in a dangerous undertone which she knew people always found scarier than yelling.

"Really? Because Red John is better than every other serial killer out there and I felt a lot better leaving you guys out of it because then he wouldn't get the chance to kill you!" he bit back, all of his brain was now fighting to make her see sense so his feelings were seeping into his thought process. Making him try desperately to make her see why he couldn't get he involved.

"Wouldn't I be better prepared if I knew what I was up against in the first place? I could have taken extra precautions but you took that away from me when you decided to take this all on by yourself! Why do you even care enough to try and keep me in the dark like this? You act like we're friends and then you shut me out!" she countered seamlessly

"Can't you see why I've kept you in the dark? I'm hiding you from him because if he found out I'd fallen in love with someone else he would take you away from me in a second. I've kept you in the dark because I'm madly in love with you and I don't think- no, I know- I could face losing you!"

Lisbon's next angry report died on her tongue. Did he just say he _loved_ her? No he couldn't have, he must have meant as a friend, she reasoned with herself levelly. Her head told her to keep her mouth shut and wait for him to explain, but her heart seemed to be ruling at the moment so without even realising her lips were moving she managed to stammer out "Y-you _love _me?"

"Oh you stupid woman." He told her passionately "I don't merely love you!" he carried on "I am infatuated by you, it's only when I think of you can I sleep, its only when you are with me that I can feel my heart beating, its only when we are together do I smile. Love is not a strong enough word to describe what I feel for you, but I cannot think of any other to replace it." He spoke softly as he closed the already tiny distance between them so they were merely inches apart.

She bit her lip softly, her breath escaping through her teeth in short sweet pants and their proximity, her eyes cast downwards, not trusting herself to look at him. She hadn't even noticed him get closer until he had pressed his lips to hers tenderly, until something seemed to explode inside of her and she pressed herself flush against him, melting into the kiss, until all the pieces of her topsy turvy world seemed to slot into place.


	2. Problem 2: Telling The Team

**Firstly i got an anonymous reveiw saying Jane was more of a bottler and i wanted to explain myself. I was going for the 'He-came-out-and-said-it-by-accident-and-decided-it-would-just-be-easier-to-tell-her-the-truth-then-lie' feel**

**Secondly, please review it means the world to me 3**

**And on with the story...**

* * *

Lisbon was in the blissful state between waking and sleeping where her mind was in a dreamy haze and she had no capability of moving but possessed slight consciousness; her limbs had a pleasant ache to them that just reinforced the idea that she should just lie there all day, dreaming about anything and everything... until a harsh ringing pulled her unwillingly into reality. She fumbled blindly to get her phone, barely noticing it as she pressed the green button and slurred "Lisbon" down the microphone in a sleepy yet irritated voice

"Boss?" Van Pelt's voice asked "where's Jane?"

"Call his cell phone!" She suggested in an annoyed manner. Why the hell was Van Pelt ringing her at whatever ridiculous hour this was to find Jane? _Does she not know how tired I am? _Lisbon thought angrily and was about to hang up when Van Pelt spoke again

"I have, and you just answered it..." She trailed off; obviously hinting heavily at what she thought was the only explanation. It was only then that the events of last night flooded back to her, filling her entire body with a warmth and passion that could have set the room on fire.

Rolling over at an impressive speed to say her mind was still hazy with the fog of sleep, she saw Jane sitting up on one elbow looking over to her, he had a bare chest that nearly stopped Lisbon's heart beating in a second and his trademark grin plastered across his face. His other hand was held out for his phone and Lisbon handed it over mortified before letting herself fall face first into her pillow with a groan. This didn't help seeing as it smelt of him. His aftershave, his hair and another scent she couldn't place that was just uniquely _him_.

Registering the short phone convocation Lisbon found it hard not to scream. How could she have been so stupid? She and Jane had only had one night together and she wasn't planning on telling the team until they we're both more sure, walking on safer ground. But now Van Pelt knew, and Van Pelt would tell Cho and Rigsby. Not out of spite but because she would feel they had a right to know. None of them would tell Hightower, she was sure of that, but it would make it that much harder to walk into work and face them.

"Van Pelt said we all have the morning off so not to come into work." Jane informed her before jumping out of bed and picking Lisbon up easily and carrying her off towards the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" Lisbon demanded, still annoyed at her monumental blunder.

"To have a bath" Jane replied easily.


	3. Problem 3: Jane's Past

Lisbon slid easily below the surface of the water, its warmth relaxing her limbs and mind, if it wasn't for Jane's firm chest on her back Lisbon would have been sleeping in seconds. But there was no getting around why they were both in the bath. They needed to talk about what happened; both the events of the night and the evening before. But Lisbon already felt she knew what he was going to say. That it was a mistake. That he wasn't ready. That he could never love anybody the way he loved Angela. So Lisbon just wanted to remember and let her mind drift while the water encircled her in a warm embrace.

Jane looked better without clothes than he did with; his body was well muscled and perfectly proportioned. He was like Leonardo de Vinci's perfect man. She didn't know he felt the same way about her. She enraptured him with her raven hair and emerald eyes and skin the colour of vanilla ice cream. Lisbon never really considered herself as beautiful but Jane had never thought of her in any other way, in fact not long after he had arrived, she had gone though a stint of crippling self consciousness. Not that she ever let anyone, especially him know.

"I had a dream just before you woke me up to come into your office" Jane said, breaking Lisbon's wandering thoughts "I dreamt of Angela." He stated simply and Lisbon started to get up, letting the perfect droplets of water slide down he limbs before Jane caught her by the arm, pulling her back down into the water. _He must have thought I was her. Why else would he kiss me, he must have been confused. He doesn't love me, I've just ruined-_ but her verging on hysterical thoughts were cut off by Jane whispering into her ear. "She told me to let go of her and learn to love again. She said I should act on my feelings for you rather than just hid them away as if I was defiling a shrine"

But Lisbon's savage thoughts still weren't satisfied, she willed her mouth to stay closed but words were tumbling out before she could stop them "Do you love me as much as you loved her?" the question was simple. Yes or no. Black or white. But Jane's face clouded and she could almost see his mind spinning behind his eyes. He had solved puzzles she would have never put together if she lived to be a hundred but this simple question had stumped him. She had to force down a hysterical giggle at the thought of finally asking Patrick Jane a question he seemed to have no answer to. Yes or no. Black or white. Her higher reasoning berated her for asking such a personal question that was not called for but her irrational thoughts desperately wanted to know. Yes or no. Black or white. The silence stretched on and her mind started to chant those words as a sort of unstable mantra _yes or no. Black or white. Yes or no. Black or-_

"No"

There was her answer. She knew she shouldn't have asked

"I love you in a different way. The love I feel now versus the love I felt then is incomparable. I was a different man. You met me. I was a jerk."

She gave a single soft chuckle that he mimicked and they suddenly collapsed into a full blown laughing fit, it was okay. He loved her and in that single rosy moment, that was all that mattered.

"I love you too" She told him gently before splashing him with water, she knew he was waiting for the right moment to splash her so she decided to beat him to it. He was Jane after all.


End file.
